The Proud House: Season 1
by TRANQUIL BUNNY
Summary: A family moves next door to the Loud family and It's filled with a family just as loud as them. The neighborhood just got a whole lot louder! Meet the Proud Family as they and the Loud Family get to know each other as neighbors and potentially best friends. As we take off with the main character Lucas Proud the eldest and only boy of the Proud Family meet the Louds.
1. Prologue: The Proud House

**Prologue**

 **Disclaimer:**

• **I do not own The Loud House that honor belongs to Chris Savino**

• **I do own all members of The Proud Family**

* * *

 _(This section is_ _ **skippable**_ _, it is only here to give you a more descriptive knowledge of the character's behavior as you further read along. This is more like a cheat sheet of character personality. Only thing not mention is clothes style. Read if you will at your own time)_

((Author's note I wasn't so keen on the show at first. I thought it was dumb and a waste of time but when I had family over for Thanksgiving it was on a marathon run, so I had no choice but to watch it. But I actually enjoyed every minute of it. The characters are amazing and the cartoon style of a newspaper funny was amazing. So after being hooked I decided to write this Fanfic I hope you all will enjoy))

* * *

 _A story about a boy name Lucas, a 13 year old, and his family of four sister and their mom move to Royal Woods, Michigan. Where they meet a boy with ten sisters as we see what mischiefs they get into._

 _Follow the adventures of the Proud Family as they get to know their neighbors better._

 _See how they change The Loud Family's life._

* * *

 _Things to Know:_

 _Lucas_ :

13 year old, the Cool Kid, main Protagonist, has blonde hair, that appears to be cow-licked upwards, like ice-cream and hair curved to the side, freckles, as well as eye color that is unknown to those outside the family and always conceals them in Sunglasses (which the eye color will be unknown to the viewers as well).

Loves to show off his skills, irony exaggerate his entrance, being the cool guy, say nonsensical bs. As well as eating honey flavored snacks or pure honey and taking care of his sisters.

A living boy trendsetter, no one knows exactly how he might respond to a new trend or event because he himself don't even know yet. Not until he has witnessed or experienced something fully can you make up your mind…then and only then will something be worthy of your praise, or not. He can not be persuaded by others either. When he decide if something is cool it's cool. Tends to state the obvious but say it in such a way as to sound well-informed and ahead of the curve.

In 8th Grade Middle School.

* * *

 _Laurette:_

11 years old, the typical "Rich Snob" she has had many people refer to you as "stuck up", "snobbish", "elitist", or "generally snooty". Laurette is the eldest sister of the family. She has blonde hair that is curled like a rich person. She, like Lucas, has hair curved to the side but more spiky rather than soft looking and one small one going upwards too. She also has hazel eyes and wears special beauty makeup.

Thanks to her still being acknowledged by "The dark side" of the family, she gets all the latest gadgets, doohickey, or thingamabobs before it even able to be pre-ordered than brags about it's coolness. She has this mental rating scale, where she rates from people's clothing, to coworkers performance, to your significant others. She purport to be an expert in certain areas, even with no formal training or education, simply because you like these things and think that you have earned the right to be an "expert." She never does anything that involves manual labor and exclaim that certain duties are not within her "job description." A living girl trendsetter, like her older brother she sets her own trends in technology, makeup, and fashion thanks to the "Dark Side" of her family always giving her wealthy support. She makes the girl rage happen. She avoids tends simply because they are trendy. If everyone likes it then she has reason to believe it must not be very cool.

In 6th Grade Middle School

* * *

 _Loki:_

10 year old, the Musical Savant and only one who is musically gifted, has Strawberry blonde hair that's wrapped in a messy ponytail with three spikes in the front and a bit of loose hair over the eye, which are Hazel.

Loki is what you call those who are gifted with talents since birth, a savant! Her particular special skills relate to music, although she can sing too she would rather stick to instrumental. Her skill is being able to learn any instrument in the world by heart if you let her practice with it for 5 minutes. With that being said, she takes special interests in Electric, house, and dubstep, anything that can be made by scratch and FX. She owns her own website, which was made by her uncle, where she posts albums and soundtracks that are hits to the night clubbing communities under the Persona DJ-10KII to differentiate the media from her normal life.

She's not one for small talk and prefer conversations with substance. She's a thinker, and thrive on heavier conversations about life, ideas, theories and big goals. She find crowds stressful and would prefer one-on-one time, where it's more intimate. Loki is selectively social, as an introvert, she never gets energized by the people around her, and most of the time, it takes her a little while to warm up to someone. Loki won't bother to invest her energy on people she's not completely crazy about. That said, when Loki does find someone she enjoys being around or have an interest in getting to know better, it's special! Loki is extremely observant and mindful of her surroundings. She unlocks her heart for only the most special of souls, so far, that being her big brother Lucas and London.

In 5th Grade Elementary School

* * *

 _London:_

8 year old, the Outgoing Introvert, She's the only one in the family to have emerald green eyes and black hair. Her hair is short with bangs covering her left eye, while the front right side is relatively longer, and the back of her head hairstyle is duck tailed.

Despite being the YOUNGEST in the family she is more mature than her sister therefore, metaphorically, is the elder twin. She has an outstanding vocabulary but nothing genius level. Usually has a calm and understanding expression and never loses her cool. She has a habit of fake smiling in bad situations to make it seem like it's not so bad even though she knows it is bad, it's her way of dealing with the situation.

Her energy level is closely tied to her environment and is sensitive to how her surroundings look. She finds people to be both intriguing and exhausting. Certain people and interactions drain her while others actually recharge her. Can be charming but also deeply introspective and reflective towards people. she enjoys small talk when it's expected of her because she knows it can lead to deeper, more authentic conversation. People feel comfortable around her, and she easily get others talking and opening up about themselves. London has no interest in trying to prove herself in a crowd full of strangers. Being an introvert, London like talking about ideas or connecting authentically. She's often confused for an extrovert. When people don't believe she's an introvert because she's so outgoing she would then realize she's an introvert because she play the extrovert so well. Then she would find herself constantly having to explain her introversion and how she gets her energy, but people still don't get it.

She loves people watching. Meeting new people and hearing their life stories is fascinating to her. She also likes gatherings and tea parties, for their quietness and friendly gestures. As well as exploring new areas to further understand her surroundings in the world.

In 3rd Grade Elementary School

* * *

 _Larane:_

8 year old, the worst temper of the family, Has hazel eyes and very long, straight chestnut hair, that it practically touches the ground, and one hair spike in the front.

Larane is the only family member to be diagnosed with having Intermittent explosive disorder which is a behavioral disorder characterized by explosive outbursts of anger and violence, often to the point of rage, that are disproportionate to the situation at hand (impulsive screaming triggered by relatively inconsequential events). Impulsive aggression is unpremeditated, and is defined by a disproportionate reaction to any provocation, real or perceived.

She i well aware of having this disorder and despite not looking like it, she tries really hard to keep it under control by taking therapy every Saturday, wearing comfy clothes, and carrying a pouch filled with things that give her relief.

Despite that, her personality is affected by the mental disorder, appearing to be usually crabby and evil. But in general she's a good person who is trying to overcome her problems. Do to her attitude and wayward feelings she never makes any friends and the only people that truly get her, is her siblings and mother. Do to the fear of rejection she pushes outsiders away despite wanting to know them. The doctor's say if she keeps trying her behavior will improve with age.

She does have her own set of talents and interests like playing in all kinds of sports that involve fighting or clashing heads, spa days, and herbal baths.

In 3rd Grade Elementary School


	2. Ep1 Moving Day (Pt1)

It was a bright and sunny mourning for Lucas Proud as the leafs swayed in the soothing spring breeze. Lucas got up out of his bed and got dressed and ready for a big day. He goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his blonde, cow-licked, hair. Then dawns on his usual wears, a striped blue and white v-neck shirt, tan pants, blue converse shoes, and a pair of shades he wears every day and night as irony. Irony, ironic things, and being cool is kinda his thing...being cool and all.

It was moving day for the Proud Family so everyone is packing up to move to the next town over, which would take them two hours since they're currently moving away from a big city, because the neighborhood is nicer and cheaper, not to mention a good place for the kids to grow up. As Lucas put all his belongings in the box he thinks about all the great times he had here. Looking back at the box there is: his spare sunglasses, spare skateboard, and a few instruments he plays; There is no way any of these items will break. After he finished packing his belongings Lucas went to see his mom, Nara Proud, in the kitchen packing up all the can food.

Lucas: "Hey mom where's the honey? I need to get my snack on with some of that sweet stuff nectar yo!" He says with a stoic face bouncing, hands out for his sweet honey bear...that give honey.

Nara: "Yeah, here you go hun but you really shouldn't eat that honey by itself, can't you make something of it instead?" She suggested as she hands the honey bottle to her oldest son.

Lucas: " I would but I just want the honey and no other, it's my candy." He explained as he grabs his honey bottle out of his mom's hand and leaves the kitchen but stops and looks around for a bit.

"Y'know...it would have been cool if pops could say goodbye to this place too." He says thinking of more memories, these were more nostalgic rather than happy as he walked out the kitchen and headed upstairs into his sister's room, leaving his mom to think.

Lucas: " Yo what's up sisters how's your packing going along?" He says, leaning on the doorway with his mouth covered in honey.

London: "Oh!? Hello there big brother. The packing is going swimmingly we should be done in a half hour." London replies looking at the luggage in the corner of her bed as Larane pushes a big heavy box along by their view.

Larane: "Just as long as you touch nothing with those stick nasty fingers of yours then we're going to have a _real fun time_ cleaning our stuff for the next three hours and we haven't even... _(puush)_...broke mourning... _(c'mon stupid box puuush)_ yet!...I mean time...It's 9:34am gosh!"

Larane says in frustration while pushing the big heavy box across the room to join the box pile filled with their belongings. Seeming to be extra feisty today even more than usual.

 _(((Takes a remote and PAUSES the story from continuing:_ Yo audience it's your boy Lucas here, Yes I just stopped this story and broke the fourth wall which I will continue to do so throughout the story. Now I'm no Deadpool but I will do this at times to explain things to you my homies so you don't be scratching them heads of yours. Also sorry for my Lingo of words that's how I talk thanks to somebody but let's not break break the 8th wall okay? Alright!

You may be wondering who am I talking to, well it's quite obvious my sisters of course, duh! Now I'm not going to get to detailed here that is yet to come brohams but I these two, London and Larane, are my "baby" sisters they're 8yrs of age and are the youngest in the family.

Larane is the moody one, she has anger issues and it's a mental disability because we have no idea WHY she's angry and she doesn't either! Doctors call it IED, look it up. To cope with this she always wears super comfortable clothes and carries a belt satchel that has her own therapeutic values that stop her from these outbursts; Other than bad temper she loves baking , sports that involve fighting, and spa days or herbal baths.

Next is London, I feel like the name speaks for itself don't you bro!?...no? Well okay, she's the nice sister of the family. She's very sympathetic to us and those around her. I enjoy the fake smile she makes when everything hits the fan, I know d*** well she knows when the situation SUCKS. Her vocabulary is a little too much for an eight year old if you ask me too. I think I might be giving you the wrong impression I have on her. I LOVE my sister but sometimes I think of her as...as some kinda double-edge sword. Like she's hiding a whole different person in her just like the bangs that cover one of her eyes. She has a slight british accent too if you listen carefully but maybe that's just me _(meh strug)._ Now I wouldn't say she's a bookworm but she enjoys a good novel and she has a knack for tea as well as exploring and knows a bit about fashion, I think she gets it from mom.

Now what you don't know is they're twins but not the one from those scary movies, y'know the ones that are standing at the end of the hall trying to take your f****** hand and greet you to their f****** daddy Satan! I'm talking about fraternal twins, they look nothing alike but they're both the same age. But all because they're different from each other doesn't mean they don't have that really weird twin powers, freaky right? I KNOW BRO! LMAO! : _UNPAUSES story we may now continue where we left off)))_

 _..._ Larane says in frustration while pushing the big heavy box across the room to join the box pile filled with their belongings. Seeming to be extra feisty today even more than usual...

Lucas: "As moody as you'll ever be I see Larane, okay gotcha!" With a snap of his fingers he asked

"Do you guys need need some help I'm offering my services for a limited time only free of charge (hehe). I finished packing all my stuff only took me like, what, an hour past 7pm"

As Lucas suggestion ends Larane gives him a mean glare and walks up to Lucas and shouts

Larane: "WE'RE OLD ENOUGH TO DO THIS OURSELVES WE NOT NEED YOUR HELP LUCAS!"

Lucas looks at London who was just smiling, holding her hands together shaking her head as if to tell Lucas not to say nothing else.

Lucas: " _Don't need_ little sis, the correct grammar is _don't need,_ saying _not need_ makes you kinda sound like a- oh no-"

Larane's face turns crimson red as steam starts to come out her ears Lucas stutters

Lucas: "Hey...c-c'mon sis...why are you so angry did somebody take your OJ again? I swear it wasn't me yo!"

Later Lucas is thrown out of the twins room and is seen collapsed on the floor with his but up in the air with a broken pair of shades.

Lucas: "Sweet mirthful whyyy? Mighty uncool". He then looks up to see the 3rd eldest child, Loki Proud, beckon over him holding a pair of replacement shades banging her head back and forth swaying to the beats of the music in her headphones.

Loki: "Here you go bro the moment I seen you enter the twin's room I knew you would need a new pair of shades. a cool guy such as yourself needs to always has to have his spares." As Lucas gets up and replaces his shades with a new pair that Loki gives him she starts to walk off downstairs.

Loki: "Also don't bother asking I already have my crap packed" she says as she descends down stairs.

Lucas: "Language young lady I will wash your mouth with some soap if you don't chill with that lingo!" he says loud enough so Loki can hear his brotherly discipline then sighs tiredly. It hasn't even become 10pm yet.

 _(((PAUSES TIMEFRAME AGAIN:_ Eyup back again everyone with another information bomb on your noggin! That was my 3rd sibling you all just met named Loki, the coolest SISTER in the Proud Family. Unlike her sisters she takes freaking notes on how to be cool like her bro up in here. Although she's kinda anti-social, which hurts her coolness level. I think she'll grow out of it one day but for now I'm pretty happy that she enjoys being cool in her own unique style.

And well yeah….I think that's everybody…..oh wait there's still….. _ **her**_. Follow me, let's get this particular part done and done.

 _:UNPAUSES TIMEFRAME)))_

Lucas approaches the end of upstairs hall and enters what he

would call The Forbidden Room of Extreme Ignorance. The room that belongs to the oldest sister, below him, Laurette the "Rich snob queen, queen of the snobbery". He enters the room unnoticed and leans against the door.

Lucas: "Knock knock, heeeey sis how's it hangin? Are you almost finished packing?" He questions but knows very well she didn't do a darn thing.

Laurette: "Of course I haven't I was waiting on you all morning and I shouldn't have to. I am your top priority. I should've been ready to go the moment you woke up but surprise my stuff is still here and not in boxes. Thanks Lucas you're a real gentleman! Hmpf!" Laurette b***** at Lucas while he ponders on his life choices since this morning and how it went from 0-100 too freaking quick.

 _(((PAUSE TIMEFRAME:_ I'm sorry guys I don't have the stomach for her attitude right now. I thought I could do this with you guys but it's too much to bare skip scene abort ABORT FAST FORWARD!

 _:UNPAUSE TIMEFRAME)))_

Lucas stumbles out of Laurette's room arms tired and knees

shaking. How can an 11yrs old own so much clothing, hair products, makeup, and things a boy never even heard of? It makes skipping an entire part of that scene of the story worth while while Lucas still had to go through it on real time but don't worry none of it is important just more character development.

This is going to be a long freaking day, like paper left out in the sun for a really long time and it starts to tan up will be like my brain if I don't get some fresh air soon.

As Lucas slides down the stair railing and sticks the landing then precedes into the kitchen where Loki was help mom pack the foods that won't spoil….

* * *

 _ **That's it for now you guys don't forget to leave a review/feedback, this will run for quite sometime and your replies will surely motivate me to write chapters quicker. C'ya**_


	3. Ep1 Moving Day (Pt2)

Lucas enters the kitchen room where it's jam packed with loaded boxes. Mom and Loki can sure pack quickly when they're working together. He approaches mom, standing on top of a chair to get the canned goods that are out of reach and tugs at her pants.

Lucas: "Hey mom I'm going to get some fresh air take one final look at the town before I kick the can of life to my new freaking adventure is that okay with you?" Lucas said grabbing his skateboard helmet and protective gear as he put each piece on to go outside.

Nara: "Okay honey just as long as you stay close to the house, we'll be leaving at 1:00pm and I wouldn't want to keep the moving men waiting" she chuckles jokingly.

Lucas: "Mom, please the innuendos, mighty uncool I am crying for hearing that" he shuts the front door and takes a breath of fresh air of the beautiful spring breeze that has just past by. Tranquillity at its finest.

As Lucas turns his attention to the viewers and starts to talk out loud to no particular person in sight.

 _(((It's not easy being the only guy in the family. It's worse that I'm the eldest of them all it's my responsibility that they're all okay. It'd be nice to know someone living these ever so weird circumstances as I am. Pffft like that'll be the freaking day.)))_

After skateboarding around town going through such nostalgia known as memory lane.

Lucas: "Goodbye Honey Shop you were the best thing that ever happened to me. Helping me see how cool bees are and how sweet their honey is. You were truly the coolest shop around. Your treats will be missed." Exaggerated tears flow down his cheeks, his face never changes his stoic looks behind his ironic sunglasses.

"Goodbye Skatepark you...in all honesty could've been better with the ramps and design...hmm" He skates out of the park.

"Now there was a hill somewhere around here that's hidden, I always had trouble finding it till it was always too late…" he said scratching his chin until he realised that he started to increase in speed he completely stopped before he engaged the horrible hill.

"HAHA not this time mi amigo! I learn of your vile tricks." he continued to walk home just before he trips on a crack in the sidewalk making him fall on his skateboard and zoom down the hill.

Lucas: 'This is mighty uncool" He uttered, his hands on his hips looking at the viewers as he is plummeting down the humongous hill for the fiftieth time. He knew this was going to happen but it wasn't in the original script he swears on it, he thought as he yelled for his life. The pedestrians look at the boy and starts to scream.

Kid: Oh no it's Lucas going down the hill on his skateboard

Women: Oh my! He'll ruin the products again!

Man: To your stations merchants! MAN YOUR STATIONS!

Lucas starts running into products left and right. Hitting over boxes, to and fro jumping and ducking trying his best not to cause collateral damage to anything or anyone. Until he accidently started running into people on his skateboard lifting them into the air only to crash down onto their butts while Lucas keeps accelerating down the hill.

Lucas: "WHOA WHOA WHOA, MOVE IT PEOPLE GET OUT THE WAY! RUNAWAY SKATER COMING THROUGH, KID WITH NO BREAKS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as loud as he possibly could in order to at least try to get people's attention. All they heard was a blur of a child's voice when huge gusts of wind would follow right behind him ruining the shops and pushing people off their feets.

Lucas: "Well on the bright side at least there's no cake I'll slam into as I go down like in the cartoons. What are the odds of that happening?" Soon enough a wedding cake was being moved to a car by two big bakers with moustaches.

"Oh COME ON! THIS IS THAT BS YO! Oh please no, WATCH THE HELL OUT!" To no avail the men only heard Lucas a few seconds too late. Time went slow motion as lucas face plummets into the cake cursing at himself "Mighty uncool" he sluggishly says as he gets a face full of cake in slow motion. The baker stood there shocked while the other was on his knees crying as if he lost his pride and joy.

Lucas: "Why!? Who carries a wedding cake in the middle of the freaking sidewalk!? He starts to choke a bit with all the amount of cake forced fed into him.

"Eugh! It's coconut flavored eew not cool man" Lucas coughed as the cake was all over him from head, to sunglasses, to toe.

Finally reaching the base of the hill Lucas felt pretty safe.

Lucas: "HA! Take that hill you're not giving me another bad memory yo, if coconut cake to the face is all you can muster then there is no way-" As he boasted, showing off triumphant his skateboard abruptly stops under a pebble ejecting him off his ride, right onto the pavement scraping his elbow.

Lucas: "OUCH! Son of a dingus, my elbow!" he groaned, holding his injury. It was bleeding a bit and stung even more when cake touched it he could tell it was definitely going to bruise.

After tending to his elbow injuries he received a call from

home. It was his dearest sweet mother telling him that it was time to hit the road. There is no old home and nostalgic memories to hold them back!

Nara: "Honey where are you? We're just about ready to go. I told you to stay close to the house didn't I? She informed her son while in the distant background you can hear Larane's icy cold words.

Larane: "This is always like him to be late for everything, thinking it makes him some cool kid!"

Lucas: "I hear you in the background girl!" He said annoyed but in his usual blank face "I'm cooler than the person who invented cool which I have no idea who that is or in what time period that would be. So I'm the first it is now canny says me".

By that time Larane wasn't even listening to her older brothers babbling of nonsense and walks out of hearing radius, leaving the conversation back to mom and her son. Lucas looks down at his cake and frosting covered clothes then his scraped elbow which still hurts like it's being stung by beautiful freaking bees just giving him tiny horrible pokes on his arms with…...giant stingers.

Lucas: "Uh…..mom…..this is going to be totally uncool of me to say but I think I'm going to have the men wait, like, 30 minutes" before Nara could refuse he hung up his smart phone and looks at the camera.

 _((( It's going to be a looooong freaking day...one of those days at that!...mighty uncool )))_ he sighed as coconut cake slid down his ruined blonde hair…

* * *

 _ **HEY GUYS! B^) it's taken some time to put this pt.2 up I was busy with school and drawing The Proud Family sketches I'm having an artist make a cover. It should be up soon. Anyways, if you like what's going on feel free to (favorite, follow, and Leave a Comment) it REALLY helps me out! C'ya next chapter it's going to be a real zinger baby!**_


	4. Ep2 Privacy Please

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. Well here's another chapter.**

* * *

Lincoln wakes up in his bed and yawns while stretching as he starts to talk to his viewers.

 _(((A bright and sunny morning in the Loud house. Emphases on loud. I didn't even get much sleep last night. Try living in my shoes while having Luna blast her music at 4:00 in the mourning for saturday practice, Lori constantly bickering on the phone with Bobby about what to do tomorrow which is now today, and on top of that I had to share my bed too with Lynn AGAIN_ [Screen focuses out to capture Lynn snoring in Lincoln's face] _but it's okay because that's just a normal day here in the Loud house...when mom and dad aren't here. Now that I'm up I should probably get to the bathroom while I still can because once it forms a line you can say goodbye to your potty break)))_ he explains as he rushes towards the bathroom at the end of the upper hallway.

Lincoln: "No. No. Noooo" he says much to his dismay as his running comes into a small stop, on his knees in defeat, six of his sisters were in front of him. Luna, Luan, Lucy, Leni, Lola, and Lori. "I thought you were all still asleep it's 8:27am who is even awake at this time!?" he complained.

Lori: "Well we, obviously" she said.

Lincoln: "Oh man I really gotta go now, can I please just this once cut in front of you?" he whimpered.

Lola: "Well..NO, man up Lincoln ladies always first!" she remarked.

In defeat, Lincoln let out a mournful sigh and waited and waited and waited until it was finally his turn to go to the bathroom. After a few moments to himself he left the bathroom and looked at the time. It was now 10:41am.

 _((Gee, where does the time go? Okay I may have had a rough start on my day but there's no way my sisters will ruin my saturday plans no way, not yet! On this chart It states that I get a full two hours of Ace Savvy before I give it up to one of my sis. Until then))_

Lincoln: "LOOK OUT TV HERE I COME!" He yelled happily as he slid down the rail and sticks the landing only to hear the screams and bickering of his sisters fighting over the remote.

Lola and Lana: "We wanna watch cartoons!" cried the twins.

Luan: "But I need new material for my stand up I have to catch up on Tosh's stand up it's just one click away" she protested.

Luna: "You have the whole series recorded you can watch it later bro!" she suggested.

 _((Grrr! There is just no end to this madness))_ Lincoln thought.

Lincoln: "HEY!" he shouted "Have you all forgotten who's name is on the chart first? I get dibs on the TV 10:00am through 12:00pm. I already missed one half of the Ace Savvy marathon because you guys hogged the bathroom. I don't think it's fair you're trying to hog up my personal TV time too we all had a deal!"

Lori: "Oh please Lincoln nobody follows that dumb old TV chart. I only made it so you all would shut up about TV privileges.

Lynn: "Says the person who is arguing about having the remote first!"

Lucy: "It's everyman for themselves" she added to the conversation.

Lincoln: "You know what FINE WHATEVER! Have the TV I still have the one in my room that mom and dad gave me last christmas...actually I'll just go and read my awesome comics. I watched Ace Savvy enough anyways. He returns upstairs while the girls look back at the remote and fight over it.

 _((Yup nothing like my comics to keep me busy for a while. The one thing my sisters could never ruin for me...))_

Meanwhile, downstairs the girls continue to fight over the remote. Through big sister overpowerment Lori snatches the remote and becomes emotionally exhausted with all the fighting and decided that enough was enough.

Lori: "Okay that's it! If we can't learn to share the TV like a family then no-" before Lori could finish her sentence a loud scream, coming from Lincoln's room, covers every corner of the house.

Concerned, all of the sisters rushed up the stairs towards Lincoln's room finding him on the floor weeping. The sisters all talked to him with different concerns of if he was hurt, a bug bit him, why he was sad but all the talking, simultaneously, made it sound like bickering that none of the words made sense until Lincoln cease their bickering noise when he spoke.

Lincoln: "Who did THIS!?" he yelled pointing to his rabbit which was ripped to shreds. If someone were to say that it was once a bunny they would surely doubt it.

The sisters looked at each other completely socked. They all knew that the rabbit had precious sentimental value to Lincoln and they all bickered over who the culprit was.

Lincoln: "Lynn you was the LAST person in my room WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He cried out.

Lynn: "What!..I..I...I may have….left the door open? Charles must have saw and got to it. I...I'm so sorry Lincoln." She said full of regret and was on the verge of her own tears for causing such sadness to her little brother.

The others looked at Lynn disappointed and sarcastically telling her what "A good job" she did. Lincoln was still crying on the ground. Until he shoots up off the ground and gives a furious expression towards Lynn then the others. Which, for an 11 year old, made them scared.

Lincoln: "You know what Lynn. It's not even all your fault." he said

Lynn: "It's not? Oh thank goodness" she said, wiping the sweat off her face as a wave of relief brushes over her.

Lincoln: "That's right, because it's actually EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR FAULTS!"

They all gasp, both shocked and upset but before any of them can argue the case Lincoln continues.

Lincoln: "Everytime I'm having a good day I can _always count on my dear sisters_ to screw it up for me! Do you have any idea how precious that was to me? What made you guys think you could just come in my room and ruin my things. Do you guys even care about how I feel at all!?" He cried to his sisters.

The girls kept apologizing to Lincoln but to no avail was stopped abruptly.

Lincoln: "NO, what does a boy have to do to get a little sense of privacy around here!?" he yelled and stormed out his room pushing his sister out the way and left the house.

Lola: Wow that was really scary" she said holding Laba's hands.

Leni: "I never seen Lincoln so mad at us before a-and it's all our fault!" she weeps in grief

Lucy: "I think we may have broke our only brother. I felt a piece of his soul tear." Lucy spoke in her monotone voice.

Lynn: "W-what are we gonna do!?" Lynn panicked "I-I didn't remember to closed the door I didn't mean to upset him so much." she said regretting her clumsiness.

Lana: "What are we going to do!?"

Luna: "We have to do something quickly. If we don't our little bro could hate us FOREVER!" she yelled as everyone gasped in fear.

Luan: "Whoa okay calm down everybody let's not get a _HEAD_ of ourselves. Get it?" Luan snickered as everyone sighed in aggravation. "I'm sorry I needed the comical relief, anyway I do think we should give Lincoln some time alone and when he comes back we should apologize to him" she suggested and everyone agreed.

Lori: "In the meantime Lynn and I will go to the store and find a replacement. It may not have the same value it has to Lincoln but it's the least we can do."

Lynn: "Uh..wait why me?" She said confused.

Lori: "Because you caused THIS to happen!" she said firmly at Lynn showing her disgust.

Lynn: "Oh...yeah" she said sheepishly.

It was about 12:30pm in the afternoon as Lori and Lynn came back with a new rabbit and everyone waited, watching TV. Soon enough Lincoln came back home with a more calm and mellow expression on his face, after cooling off during his walk outside for a while.

Lincoln: "I'm home everyone" he said both calmly and nervously, thinking about the way he yelled at his siblings. His sisters soon slowly gathered around him apologizing as sincere as they could be.

Lori: "We're sorry we take your stuff for granted Lincoln" everyone agrees as they say sorry as well.

Lynn: "And I'm sorry for not respecting your privacy li'l bro. I could've slept in another room and none of this would ever happen. I know it's not the original but I hope this shows you how much your forgiveness means to me." As she presents Lincoln with another stuffed rabbit not entirely identical to the one he had but close enough.

Luan: "We are all really sorry for not giving you enough space to take a fiver Linc" Luan said one final sorry for all.

Lincoln: "It's okay guys I must admit to you I was the one who overreacted. I don't think it was the bunny I was upset about. I just feel that sometimes it's just a little too much, living with so many girls and I kinda feel lonely being the only boy. And...maybe it can be stressful at times too but I love you guys I could never stay mad at you all forever that would be ridiculous" He spoke softly as they all hug it out. Putting all his sister's previous worries at ease.

Luan: "I love this, how we all just come together like this. Everybody better _BEAR_ ware because I'm giving out big BEAR HUGS HEHEH! Get it!" Luan giggles while everyone starts to happily scream and run around while Luan chases them down giving them the most joyest bear hugs she can possibly give. "Oh c'mon everyone let me show you that I love you _BEAR_ y much! heheh!"

While Lincoln sneaks away upstairs and into his room to talk to the viewers.

 _((_ If you're a person like me who has many siblings like I do then you already know that it's a whole lot to deal with, but no matter how much they get on your nerves I could never stay mad at them for long. Even if it doesn't seem like it at times they care about me and will listen if I tell them to give me some space. In the end I love all my sisters and I wouldn't ever stay mad at them. _))_

Lynn: "Hey Linc….I just wanted to thank you for accepting my apology bro I know you're over it and I gave you the bunny, but it's still eating me up a little. So please, if there is anything I can do for you in the future let me know okay? An I.O.U just for you Lincoln." She then gives Lincoln hug and hands him a badly drawn I.O.U of her face in the middle and money signs around it.

Lincoln: "Heheh! Is this really going to be a thing Lynn? Jeez" he snickers at the joke buck.

Lynn: "Hey, I may be an athlete but who says your sis can't make art too heheh! Anyway bro, mom and dad are back from their little get away and they told me to get you and come downstairs on the double.!" she said to Lincoln happily.

They both went downstairs and welcomed mom and dad home. After a long absence they all had from their parents they all realize they could use some parental guidance again and are relief that burden of self governing the bathroom, TV, and living space in general was over. As they're all soon enough quitted, the parents break through their bickering with great news.

Rita: "Hi kids did you miss us?" she greeted her kids.

Lincoln: "Of course we did!"

Lori: "This place is a mad house without you guys I don't know how you two deal with us but being the oldest is too much to bare mom and dad. I made all these rules but it only made things worst! It's so different than being just the babysitter!" she said frustrated, pulling her hair and suffering from minor anxiety. "I barely talked to Bobby all Spring break" she whimpered holding her phone to her chest.

Lynn Sr.: Aww we're sorry sweetheart but you know what the old saying goes "With age comes RESPONSIBILITY"

Lori: "Um, I don't think anybody says that dad. Did you just copy a quote or something?" she questioned.

Lynn Sr.: "Pfff, WHAT! nooo" He said waving off Lori's speculation.

Lincoln: "Anyways what's the big news you wanted to tell us?" Lincoln said as he interrupted their conversation dying to know the news they have for the Loud family.

Lynn Sr.: Rumors have been going around the neighborhood that we're getting new neighbors living next to us."

Rita: "And they'll be arriving soon with their moving trucks so when they get here I want everyone to be on their best behaviors. Your father and I have to go to a neighborhood meeting and discuss how we will introduce them."

Lynn Sr.: "Boy! We haven't had one in years!" As they left through the front door.

Both mom and dad told the kids excitingly. It's been quite some time since the people of Royal Woods had new faces but soon enough the neighborhood would get far more interesting than it already was.

* * *

 **I FINALLY finished this! After days of school, drawing the characters, and writing this. I finally finished the darn thing. I've already started writing another Chapter/Episode I named "Are We There Yet" a short chapter filled with dialogue. Don't forget to Favorite,Follow the story, and leave a Review I will be updating as regularly as possible.**


	5. Ep3 Are We There Yet?

**A/N: "Hey what's up guys SCARCE here and today it seems I'm going to be doing a** _ **Double Upload!"**_ Sorry

* * *

Larane: "Next town over she says" she mumbles to herself mimicking her mom's words.

Loki: "Lost, I knew this would happen oh well"

London: "Oh cheer up loves we'll get there...soon enough" she says trying to raise her siblings spirit which would help if she hadn't said so unsure of herself.

Nara: "I'm sure I made the right turn yo guys, please cut me some slack, heheh. I _may_ have exaggerated the truth a bit" she said sheepishly smiling nervously.

Lucas: "About saying that Royal Woods is "Next town over" and saying "We'll be there by 1:00pm?" Yeah, just a tiny bit mom. I mean we were on the road for like a long time."

Laurette: "Hey keep your sarcasm to yourself don't talk to mom like that you peasant!"

Lucas: "Excuse me!? Who you calling peasant?"

Laurette: "Excuse me? EXCUSE YOU!"

Larane: "Will you two SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO EXPLODE!"

London: "Oh goodness me!."

Nara: _((_ I'm so sorry future neighbors, please forgive me. _))_ She smiles, sweat going down her face as they finally enter the state of Michigan.

Loki: "So...we finally entered Michigan huh? Well ain't that a sight for sore eyes" she says under her breath as her siblings fight in the car. She cranks up her music and soon begins to sleep.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

The Loud family kids gather in the living room to talk about the excitement of getting new neighbors. Fantasising about the adventures they would have.

Leni: Oh this is so exciting!" she squealed.

Lynn: "I know right!?"

Luan: "Do you think they have kids?"

As Luan ask the question everyone gasped at the thought of potential friends they could have.

Luan: "Gee, I knew I asked a question but I didn't know it was going to be a real _JAW BREAKER!_ Get it? Get it?"

Everyone's gasped turned into a tiresome sigh.

Luan: "Oh come on that was _PUN_ ny hahaha. Well maybe the new kids will like my jokes more than you guys" she remarked, feeling a little bit unappreciated but plays it off as another joke.

Lana: "WAIT!...what if...they all have the same interests as us!?"

Everyone was on the verge of freaking out. The major possibilities were endless for the kids.

Lola: "We can have tea parties!"

Lynn: "I would finally have someone to play sports with!"

Lana: "Or have mud fights!" she yelled holding mud in her hands.

Lucy: "Or someone I can read my poetry to and talk about vampires."

Everyone looks at Lucy weirdly in an awkward silence that temporarily breaks them from their fantasies.

Lucy: "Sigh, nobody gets me. Which is why I am also very excited for the new neighbors arrival."

Lori: "What about you Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "What about me?"

Lori: "Well aren't you excited too? What do you hope the neighbors will be?"

Lincoln: "Well…..I guess I hope they're boys. I don't know. It would be great to have a guy around here for a change."

Leni: "We could finally have the best we're looking for!" she said excitingly.

Lincoln: "Like I said there better be a boy" he shrugged.

Lori: "Let's not rush to any assumptions, conclusions, or speculations we still need to see what they look like, how they act, and what _they_ are into. We will just have to wait and see" she said, calming down her younger siblings from their own imagination overloads.

Lynn Sr: "That's right Lori you're onto something and it's up to us all to make a good first impression" he said as he entered the house. "So everyone stay calm and let's not panic!" he said, breathing in and out of a paper bag to stay calm.

A loud thud of sliding doors are heard outside the Loud's house. Hearing the noise of men moving heavy objects into the neighbor's new home.

Lynn Sr: "What was that!?" he panicked.

They all look out the curtains window to see the moving trucks parked outside the Corner house while men carried the neighbor's property.

Lincoln: "Look guys! They're unloading the trucks."

Luna: "Aaaw yeah! I see a rockin drum set, and a piano, and...WOW they must all be musicians!"

Lana: "Magicians?"

Luna: "No Lana! _MUSIC_ ians as in they can play music! That is so cool!"

Lola: "Look a tea set _EEEEEE_!" She screamed, overjoyed of possible tea parties that weren't stuffed animals.

Leni: "Some of that stuff looks tots expensive even for me!"

Lynn: "Do you think they're rich?"

Lisa: By my calculations of all of what we saw thus far and ongoing it is most logical to say is, yes they do _in fact_ qualify as rich.

Luan: "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my gosh! I gotta work on my rich jokes. I'm not prepared and there's not a moment to lose! Time to make like a banana and _SPLIT_ hahaha!" She says as she bolts upstairs to her bedroom to prepare.

* * *

 **AND WE'RE BACK**

Larane: "Lucas what are you doing?"

Lucas: "Thinking about my awesome first impression to the whole neighborhood _heheheh_!" he said with a pencil in his mouth and a notepad out.

Laurette: "Going to show off to another neighborhood again? Why am I not surprised?" she said, rolling her eyes.

Lucas: "I don't know maybe it's because you're dead inside. Besides you're one to talk Ms. Drag Queen. HA!"

Laurette: "Excuse me!? How dare you make such accusations. I do not show off I present to to the simple minded, NOT SHOW OFF! There is a difference Hmph!" she turns her head away from Lucas and pouts while looking out the window.

London, eavesdropping on their conversation, couldn't help but to include herself. She leaned towards Lucas a bit and spoke.

London: " Oh dear brother, sis does have a point. It would be lovely to just present ourselves like any normal person...rather than show off how " _awesome_ " we are. I would just love to meet the neighbors without making a scene perhaps over some tea and sandwiches?"

Lucas: "Huh? What was that London? I stopped listening after "Sis has a point". Anyway I know exactly what I'm gonna do yo and it's going to be a real _GLASS BREAKER_ heheh. Hey mom is my electric guitar in the trunk still?"

London: "I've been ignored…"

Nara: "It should be honey"

Lucas: "Cool"

* * *

 **I thought this was going to be a short little Chapter/Episode but I guess not. Got carried away with all the interactions. I hope you guys are enjoying this, because I love writing it, even though it takes a few days or so but it's cool. And as always leave a Review, Favorite, and Follow. I will UPDATE as soon as I possibly can.**


End file.
